Scores
The score list is a list of the players with their individual amount of points in a certain area, ordered in decreasing numbers. They are split up into 100 positions each. One can either chose the type of score wanted, or the desired positions, including the "Own position" choice that automatically shows the accordant 100 positions. You may also chose to restrict the list to "Search for friends only" to show how you rank with the players on your friends list (you and 12 friends max are listed). Lastly, you can choose "Search for alliance members only" to see how you rank amongst your alliance members. : If you chose both of these options then you will get a list that has restrictions from both the "Friends" and the "Alliance" settings, thus giving you a list with only you and 12 alliance members. Независимо каква опция изберете, името ви винаги ще е показано в green , докато хората в съюза ви ще са постоянно в yellow . Ако двама или повече играча имат еднакъв брой точки, което се случва често в класацията за нива на научните изследвания например, the latest player getting the shared number is listed at the top of them. * Scores are not updated immediately after the related actions take place (eg. a building is completed or a research bought), but occurs at 25 minutes after the hour every hour at HH:25 (game server time). __NOWYSIWYG__ High scores Точките показват прогреса на дадения играч в различни аспекти от играта. Играчите също така имат възможността да се състезават един срещу друг за най-високите позиции в точковата класация. Различните типове класирания са обяснени по-долу. Превод Chocho - World Lips Общ резултат Тези точки се образуват от сумата на три от единадесетте индивидуални оценявания в класацията, плюс сбора на всички граждани във вашите градове. * всеки гражданин = 1 точка * Общ резултат = Граждани + точки Строители + точки Учени + точки Генерали Тончо "GENESIS" Иванов (свят Делта) Master builders Този вид точки се определя от броя на ресурсите, изхарчени за строежа на сградите ви. Формулата за пресмятане на този вид точки зависи от количество ресурси, нужно за строежа на сградата, meaning that it does not take into consideration the cost reduction of the research Pulley, Geometry, and Spirit Level or reduction buildings that reduce resource requirements such as Architect's Offices, Carpenters, Firework Test Areas, Opticians and Wine Presses (meaning that if a building costs 100,000 resources before any cost reductions are applied you will get 1,000 points regardless of whether you have a Level 1 or a Level 32 Carpenter or the level of research). * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points : This means you get 1 point for every 100 resources spent on buildings. :* For example, Academy Level 3: for Level 3 + for Level 2 + for Level 1 = A total of = 2.47 Master Builders points. __NOWYSIWYG__ Building levels This score is determined by the total levels of all buildings in all of your towns. * each level: 1 point __NOWYSIWYG__ Scientists This score is determined by the number of research points invested on completed researches. * each invested on research: 0.02 points : This means you get 1 point for every spent on researches. :* For example, Deck Weapons ( ) + Conservation ( ) = * 0.02 = 0.48 Scientists points. __NOWYSIWYG__ Levels of research This score is determined by the number of completed researches. * each completed research: 4 points __NOWYSIWYG__ Military (Generals) This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or war ship that are currently active. Units disbanded or perished in battle do not count. Reduction buildings do not reduce the amount of points you get, as the points are based on the cost without any reductions. * each spent on active units and ships: 0.02 points * each spent on active units and ships: 0.02 points * each spent on active units and ships: 0.02 points * each spent on active units: 0.02 points : This means you get 1 point for every 50 resources spent on your active units and ships. :* For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman gives (30\times0.02)+(30\times0.02) = 1.2 Military (Generals) points. __NOWYSIWYG__ Gold stock (Gold supply) This score indicates how much gold a player has in their account. * each unit: 1 point __NOWYSIWYG__ Offensive points You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own attackers. This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or ship that is killed by your attacking army. These points are then rounded towards higher number. Every day, you will lose 5% of you current Offensive points. Players in vacation mode are excluded from the everyday deduction of these scores. * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points : This means you get 1 point for every 20 resources needed to build the units / ships that were destroyed by your attackers. :* For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman killed by your attackers gives you (30\times0.05)+(30\times0.05) = 3 Offensive points. __NOWYSIWYG__ Defence points You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own defenders. This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or ship that is killed in defense. These points are then rounded towards higher number. Every day, you will lose 3% of you current Defence points. * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points : This means you get 1 point for every 20 resources needed to build the units / ships that were destroyed by your defenders. :* For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman killed by your defenders gives you (30\times0.05)+(30\times0.05) = 3 Defence points. __NOWYSIWYG__ Trade high score You will get points for every successful transaction via the Trading post you make. Every day, you will lose 5% of you current Trade high score. * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points : This means you get 1 point for every spent. __NOWYSIWYG__ Resources This score is determined by the amount of spent resources. The loss of units or ships does not lead to highscore deductions. The starting value for existing players is the sum of the Master Builders score plus the Donate score. * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points : This means you get 1 point for every 100 resources spent. __NOWYSIWYG__ Donate You will get points by donating resources to the Saw mill, Vineyard, Quarry, Crystal mine, Sulphur pit and the Miracles. * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points : This means you get 1 point for every 100 resources donated. __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: